highschool
by CedricDiggory101
Summary: What happens when new kid Draco Malfoy has his first day as a junior at a new High School?( It's the middle of the school year)


Chapter 1

Disclaimer= I don't own Harry Potter only this plot. I have seen other people write Harry Potter High school.

Chapter 1 "First Impression"

Draco Malfoy hated Mondays. They were his ban of existence and today just so happened to be Monday. But this Monday was exceptionally worse. Today he would be going to High School. That normally would not have bothered Draco but it was the middle of the year and he would be classified as the new student. The blond boy did love attention but hated being put under pressure. Or being judged. Mumbling about the unfairness of his situation he grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tank top muscle shirt. He let out a frustrated growl glancing at his clock. He only had 20 minutes left. Having no time to do his hair he yanked on his leather jacket and shoved his feet into red converse. Your late his father Lucius said at the bottom of the stairs. Good morning to you to Draco grumbled. Remember what I told you, his father started. Yah I know Draco replied. Keep a keen eye and a sharp tung. Grabbing his backpack from one of his many maids hands he climbed into the back of the limo. To Hogwarts High he told the driver. The driver nodded his head in acknowledgement and did his bidding. Draco leaned his head to the back of his seat and stared out the window. Stupid he muttered. Recently moving from Paris to London was no holiday. London was dank, cold wet and rainy. He yearned for his original home. Sure he had a big house, even bigger then the house in Paris France but it was the reason they moved that bugged Malfoy. His mother and father recently divorced and since his father had more money he had more influence over the situation. Resulting in him moving to London away from his mom and home in France. He was quickly torn away from his musings when the car gave a sudden lurch. The School came into view and the noise was almost unbearable. The driver stopped and opened the door for Draco to walk out. As soon as he did all the noise died away. Draco grinned and scanned the kids. It was almost freakishly organized. There were four sides to the entrance were everyone waited. On one corner the kids were wearing blue or yellow. The second corner kids were wearing blue or purple. The next corner and the biggest group had red and gold clothes. And then the last and smallest group had silver and green. Feeling out of place with his blue jeans, white shirt and leather jacket he suddenly had the urge to walk strait back in the comfort of his Limo. But that was not to be so. Hi someone said beside him. He turned around to find himself gazing into chocolate brown orbs. Hi he said back not yet pulling his gaze from her face. She had curly brown hair, clear complexion and a pretty smile. I'm Hermione the girl said offering her hand. Draco took the exposed hand, held it to my lips and kissed it lightly. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy he whispered. The girls face went from a pleasant pink hue to bright red. Smirking he dropped her hand and walked to the red corner of the park. They were after all the closest. Bloody hell he heard someone say. The blond boy followed the voice to an orange haired boy dresses in a cheap hand me down red shirt and worn out yellow pants. Ignoring the stares Draco was getting he turned to talk to him. Hello. he said. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The red head smirked and giggled. Offended Draco tossed him his best glare. Think my names funny do you Malfoy snarled. No the boy said attempting to suppress the urge to giggle again. And you are Malfoy asked quirking his pale eyebrow. Ronald Wesley the boy replied. But then the smirk disappeared and was replaced with a glare. Im dating Hermione. The name meant nothing to him until he realized who Hermione was. It was the girl he had charmed and left. Why are there for groups in different colours? Draco Malfoy asked changing the topic. This time a black haired boy faced him. He had messy black hair and big glasses that concealed most of his face. I'm Harry Potter the boy said. And we are all different colours because we're different houses he said. Houses Draco replied puzzled. Yah Harry continued. We're Gryfindor, the purple and blue group is Ravenclaw , the blue and yellow group is Hufflepuff and the green and silver group is Slytherin. At the mention of Slytherin the red head screwed up his nose and made a gagging sound. Oh this is Ron Weasley, Harry said. What's wrong with Slytherin the blond asked. The boy named Ron answered that question. There's not a criminal in this town that wasn't from Slytherin. We're do I get put Draco asked attempting to start a conversation with the ginger that he vexed. The red head clearly however was not to be unnerved. Hopefully not here he spat. You think just because your rich and have cool clothes you can waltz in here and flirt with my girlfriend he shouted! I was merely saying hello Draco hissed. Harry quickly tried to stop the two bickering teenagers. So your accent he started. French right? Clearly Draco replied still glaring at Ron. You know what Ron whispered in a dangerously low voice. I hope you go in Slytherin he seethed. Right Malfoy quirked up. Soothing back his white blond hair he turned his cold grey gaze back the Ron. I will make sure the first person I jump is you Draco promised! With the stress of a new threat in the air Draco went to the office to get sorted. This is what I get for trying to make friends the blond muttered. If no one is to be nice to me then I will just have to return the favour. Finally reaching the office Draco was face to face with the oldest guy he had ever sat his grey eyes on. You must be Mr. Malfoy said the man. Yah Draco responded. Im Principle Dumbldore introduced the man. Draco Malfoy the boy said. Now the old man started, Im going to give you a hat and you need to take out a piece of paper from within it. Then the paper will reveille what house you go in. And believe me the hat is never wrong. The mans bonkers Draco though. With a look of utter resentment Draco put his hand in the old and stitched up hat. Clutching on to a slip of paper he pulled it out and slowly unfolded it. There in fancy calligraphy writing the word Slytherin was clearly visable with it deep dark green ink. A smug smirk slowly graced the albino boys lips. He would show them. He would show that Potter and Weasly boy that he was a Slytherin. And he was not to be trifled with.

Authors Note= Sorry for the short chapter, I promise it will be longer next time. if you have any ideas please tell me. Next chapter will talk about when classes start. If you like Draco press the Review button. If you don't like him you can still click the review button.


End file.
